Many digital television receivers have internal antennas or are connected to indoor antennas. In such digital television receivers there can be problems in receiving a good quality signal due to the presence of multiple signal echoes created by obstacles in the room. The multiple signal echoes are inteferer signals that arrive late at the antenna (i.e., multipath delay). In cases where the television receiver is connected to a readily accessible indoor antenna, the indoor antenna may be manually rotated or adjusted to maximize the main signal and minimize the unwanted signals created by the multiple signal echoes of the main signal. In cases where the television receiver has an internal antenna that is not readily accessible, one must manually rotate or adjust the entire television receiver in order to make the desired adjustment.
There is therefore a need for improving the reception of a television signal in television receivers that have internal antennas and in television receivers that are connected to antennas that are located indoors. The desired system for improving the signal reception of such a television signal should not require the manual adjustment of either the antenna or the entire television receiver.